War of the youkai
by crimson nuts
Summary: Years and years have passed, when the youkai have began a war. Humans decided to train to protect themselves from the youkai, by becoming majin or warriors. Young master Rimuru has the perfect life, training to become the most powerful majin alive. But everything changes the night that his family mansion is attacked by an oni. He becomes darker, more powerful, more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**AWAKENING**

Rimuru woke up in a Japanese styled room, ready for his daily routine. He wore a white robe and had spiky unkempt hair. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. He was fourteen years old, yet a prodigy, loved by all. He was Master Rimuru Uchiha, smartest and richest child in Kyoto.

He had heavy glacial blue eyes, a formal face and elf like ears. He sat up on his futon bed.

There were shoji style windows at all four sides of the room, tatami flooring, a tokonoma set on the far right wall that had all his clothes perfectly arranged in them with a byobu screen room divider next to it and a fusama sliding door to his left.

In the room on the far end was a shelf filled with statues of gods and some books with knowledge of Shintoism.

Grey got out of his futon bed and went to kneel down Infront of the statue of Buddha, took some beads and started to pray.

After his prayer he stood and walked out the room where two soldiers stood infront .

They wore leather scaling like lacquer for weatherproofing with iron scaling over it, strapped together by silk lace. They had black kusazuri over haidate sewn together by kusari and suneate also sewn together by kusari. Their shoulders were covered by sode with more leading down their arms. They wore silver kabutos over their heads.

They both had four feet long katana in a honey golden scabbard with a bronze dragon imprinted on it. And on their armor was the symbol Byakko – the tiger symbol of steel and war.

The corridor was held up by wagoya and the ground was made smooth, clean floor.

The corridor led to two hall ways. Rimuru went towards the left. It led to the mansion engawa where a young female servant bumped into him.

She had long smooth black hair, olive-ish skin and a cute round face. She wore a red kimono tied together by an obi over. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of beautiful amber eyes.

For a moment both of them were drowning in each other's eyes, never wanting to stop until Rimuru broke free and helped her to her feet.

She was just as tall as he was and looked even more stunning.

"What is your name?", Rimuru asked. "A-Akehno," she hesitated. "I am sorry". Her voice was high pitched like that of a lady and she sounded innocent. Akehno bowed, showing respect to Rimuru.

"You don't need to bow" Rimuru lifted her up. "How old are you,"

"Fourteen,"

"Why are you dressed like this ? Is there an auspicious event happening today?"

She shook her head.

"Don't lie to me."

"I wouldn't dream of it Lord Rimuru."

"Fine, then where are you off to?"

"I am going to my mothers house."

"Why?"

"Todays my birthday, I wanted to celebrate it with her."

Rimuru glared at her with such intensity that she shook a little.

"Then why is it that when I asked you if anything auspicious was happening today you told me no"

Akehno was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what the young master had just said.

"I am sorry." She said.

"When will you return?" he asked.

"This night before full moon touches the sky." She answered.

"When you return, come to my study for your punishment." He ordered "Before you go, tell the other maids to prepare my bath, I shall be there in the next ten minutes."

She nodded and walked away. Rimuru noticed how nervous she was.

'I must have really shook her 'he thought 'Oh gods, help me' he scratched his hair and walked towards his study. The study was massive with shelves arranged in rows, containing scrolls. On the far side of the room was a chabudai with zabuton at all four sides. There was a teapot full of sake on the table with a cup next to it. In the center was a quill in a case full of ink.

Rimuru went to one of the shelves and took out a scroll with the kanji for war on it. It placed it on the chabudai and unschooled it and read it.

"Hey kid," an old squeaky voice called. It was like that of a drunk. Rimuru didn't even spare a look at who was talking to him. "Hey, old man"

"Hey!" the voice shouted. "When I call you, you have to look at me. It's not everybody who is lucky to talk to me and live, you know."

Rimuru turned around to see the creature that looked like a cross between a dog and a raccoon. It stood on its two fat hind legs. It was one foot tall with a big potted belly, grey fur and two big black eyes. It had a sun hat tied around its neck by a string. In its right arm, it held a teapot full of sake and in its left it held a cup. It had a short fluffy tail and two big testicles in front with a small penis. It had a scruffy looking beard.

It jumped onto the chabudai and dropped its teapot and cup then pointed one of his three paws at him. Rimuru scoffed and read his scroll. "I'll teach you why we, Tanuki are respected through out this nation!"

It jumped and used it's testicles to hit Rimuru's head. Rimuru was faster and used his quill to block the testicles.

The tanuki fell on his butt and rubbed the pain. "I see you have become a more powerful majin than you were two years ago, or I have become lazier" It poured more sake into its cup and drank it.

"Gramps," Rimuru called. "I need some help with huh…. A girl"

Gramps turned around with curiosity, scratching his scruffy white beard. "What girl?" he inquired

"One of the house servants" Rimuru looked up at the tanuki with innocent eyes.

"Describe her to me" he ordered. His voice sound jovial.

Rimuru perfectly described Akehno thanks to his perfect memory. "She sounds nice" Gramps had a teasing tone. He got off the table and raised his hands in the air. A purple shroud of smoke clouded him. It raised to the sky and when it cleared, Akehno was standing in front of him, holding a fan in her right hand.

"Is this her?" Gramps voice was different. It was more feminine and less drunk. Rimuru gulped as he saw Gramps shift shape. "Kiss me now you handsome prince," Gramps teased. He made kissing gestures at Rimuru.

"Quit it Gramps!" he shouted " I already told her to come here this night and I don't know what to do!"

Gramps reverted back to his normal form. "Why?"

"I don't know! I just need help"

"Love is such a strange thing, isn't it" Gramps tilted his teapot to pour more sake. Nothing g came out. "Oh well, I am out of sake, meaning I am out of here. See tonight or tomorrow pal"

"Wait!"

In a poof of purple smoke Gramps was gone and left Rimuru with a nasty smelling laugh. Rimuru could here the echo of Gramps' laugh reverberating in the study.

"Master Rimuru, your Ofuro is ready." A woman said.

"Thank you " he let out a sigh


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is crimson nuts. This is my first story's second chapter. I am very sure a lot of you will not like my story mainly because of my terrible descriptions, or at least that's what my friends tell me.

Any way, tell me the problems with my story and support me.

F.Y.I Crimson Nuts for life.

**THE NIGHT IT HAPPENED**

Rimuru stepped into the dojo where a man sat on the floor with a wooden sword on his lap. He wore a white karategi with the Uchiha family crest- fire on it. He had pale white skin, long grey hair, tied into a warrior's ponytail with a short cut beard. He had wrinkly skin, with his eyes closed.

Behind him was a shelve, with three katana held up. On the far side of the room was a bonsai tree. A painting of Byakko hung behind the old man.

Rimuru tried to sneak into the dojo, unnoticed.

"You are late, Rimuru" the man said, his eyes still closed like he was meditating.

"Sorry," Rimuru stopped tip toeing "grandfather"

Rimuru rushed to bow infront of his grandfather.

"Clear your mind, Rimuru." He said "For practising magic, you have to be blank and … "

"Disciplined " Rimuru finished. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to blank his mind.

"Stand Rimuru," he said "Show me what you have learnt these past two years."

Rimuru stood up and bowed. His grandfather also stood up, grunting and raising his sword in a standard sword fighting stance. "Come at me grandson!" he ordered.

Rimuru charged at him, throwing his hands to get punches in but, his grandfather avoided all of them and even parried his arm away with his eyes closed.

"Fight like you would a youkai" his grandfather ordered. Rimuru started to attack with his palms, his movements becoming swifter.

His palms started to trickle with electricity. He landed a hit on his grandfathers chest. He didn't even stop and continued with his attack, throwing lightning punches at his grandfather and a powerful kick at his grandfather.

The old man coughed out some saliva. When Rimuru was about to give another kick, his grandfather disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Rimuru fell to the ground as soon as the old man's wooden sword it his head hard.

"You are still too slow" the old man said. "Work on your reaction time and your sensory ability is too low. It is true that for a fourteen year old, your abilities are unbelievable but for someone who wants to be the greatest majin, your ability is disappointing."

Rimuru rubbed the pain on his head. "As a majin, when in a fight show no pain, else your opponent will take advantage of that." The old man said "For now, focus on level 3 fire and lightning spells."

"Yes grandfather" he whined.

He sat up and closed his eyes. His body burnt with a red aura. He opened his palm a fireball appeared. "There is no point in this, grand father." He complained "Such spells are below me. I want real combat spells like the lightning fists you thought me."

The old man glared at him, revealing his blindingly silver eyes, then closed them. "You want more advanced spells, uh" he strikes his beard "I guess you could learn some from my personal study. Then again, if you can't use those spells properly you could die."

Rimuru's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Father" a man called.

He wore a robe like he just woke up. He was escorted by women wearing kimono. He had deep black eyes, with a lax , smooth face. His hair was neatly cut and short. His arms were folded behind his back

"Father" Rimuru bowed.

"Rimuru, give us some space" his grandfather ordered. "Your father and I have a lot to talk about"

Rimuru walked out of the dojo and to his study.

_What was that about?, _he thought

He looked out at the engawa when he realised how late it was. He rushed to his room and ordered a servant to prepare him a bath. After his bath, he waited in his study for Akehno.

LocationTime passed quickly and Akehno did not come. Then he heated a foot step, behind him. He turned around to see Gramps, stumbling about. "Hey kid" it said

"Oh, it's you" Rimuru scoffed.

"Who did you think it was" Gramps hiccupped. "A beautiful maiden?"

"Yes actually"

"Oh well, now, tell me more about this girl"

It poured more sake into its cup and drank.

"I don't know, she is just the most beautiful, angelic creature I have ever seen."

"Uhuh" Gramps paid no attention to what Rimuru was saying. Rimuru kept talking until Gramps silenced him.

"Can you feel that?" Gramps asked "A great malice is here in your house."

Suddenly all the lights in Kyoto went out. The whole city was quiet. An aura of pure malice swept the entire city. "What is that? This malice" Rimuru asked Gramps

"A demon as arrived. If I were you, I would flee from this place right now." He advised

"Why?"

Again, he disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

Rimuru stood up. He couldn't see a thing so he lit a fireball and walked through the hallways. The whole place was too quiet. He run down the corridors when he saw them. The two soldiers that stood guard at his door. They were on the ground, dead. Their armor had being broken and their skin as pale as ice. Their necks had bruise marks, like they were choked to death but their chest told a different story.

There were claw marks and massive sword slashes on them. Their heads had been beat down. Their arms had bite marks. Their eyes were as white as the moon with dried blood, all over their faces.

Rimuru was horrified and water to vomit at that moment. Then a swift shadow passed from behind him. He tried to follow it but, seeing in the dark with only his fireball was difficult.

Suddenly he could hear a sword fight, mixed with the sound of lightning and fire. The first thing he could think of was "Grandfather!" he raced towards the sound.

He got to the dojo which was pitch black.

CLINK!

Lightning flashed and he barely saw his grandfather, but he wasn't alone. Rimuru could feel all the malice in the dojo. Another clash of the sword and lightning flashed. Rimuru barely saw the had person he was fighting. No, it was a monster.

Another clash and Rimuru saw the red skin of the creature. Lightning flashed again and he saw that the monster was massive. Sweat run down his face. His heartbeat going faster and faster. A streak of lightning and he saw the monster's four arms and two legs.

Grandfather's eyes shone with blue lightning. His whole body trickled with electricity. Sparks flew off his body. Rimuru stepped back in awe. That's when he really saw the demon. It was three times as big as Rimuru's grandfather. It wore a white loincloth around its waist. It had wild black hair with a huge white face, tusk like fangs and yellow beady eyes. It had two white horns and brown beads around its neck.

It held a dagger in one of its left hands and a five feet long katana in its right hand, chained to its arm by iron chains and scabbard strapped around its neck by iron chains. It snarled and growled, revealing its massive red tongue.

The old man's katana was electrified. A slash from the blade made the monster stumble. It threw a fist at the old man. He managed to avoid it with lightning speed. He struck the monster's arm with his lightning blade. The demon blocked with its dagger. He punched the old man in the gut. It grabbed his head and threw him to the far end of the room.

Rimuru couldn't understand how it touched the old man and remained unfazed. That should have really stung him but it did not. The old man was stained in blood. Rimuru could only stare in horror. He wanted to move, but his legs were paralysed.

The demon looked at him with those beady eyes. " You… Are Next" it seemed to say. It walked towards the bloody old man. It choked him. Grandfather struggled for air. His lightning growing dimmer. His body struggling to free the monster's grip. He kept fighting until, blood flowed out of his eyes, nose and mouth. His body stopped moving. His hands dropped lifeless. The Sparks finally left his body.

Rimuru shed a tear as his grand father took his last breath. The demon dropped his lifeless body and charged at Rimuru. It was a truly horrifying moment for him. A truly horrifying creature. The oni. And with that, his hands were filled with lightning.

He charged at the monster with inhumane speed.

**And with that, I end this chapter folks. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next. Rimuru is going to unleash a bloody beat down on the oni.**

**From the imagination of a fourteen year old guys. Pls support me.**


End file.
